1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pressureless conveyor objects, bottles or similar items, comprising an input conveyor having single-channel paddle chains, a slowdown conveyor having a guide ramp, and an output conveyor with multiple juxtaposd channels having paddle chains.
This conveyor is designed to transfer bottles which are coming from one machine, (for example: a capping machine), to another machine situated downstream. This conveyor is particularly useful whenever a buffer stock is necessary at the entry of a machine for treating bottles, receptacles, or similar objects.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Conveyors allowing buffer stocking of receptacles or bottles from processing machines, traveling on single-channel paddle chains already exist. At the end of the input conveyor, bottles arrive on a slowdown conveyor which groups these bottles. This slowdown conveyor is composed of a number of juxtaposed paddle chains, moved by differential speed mechanisms, with a guide ramp above this slowdown conveyor directing bottles from one chain to another. The bottles released at a regular interval from the upstream processing machine are then placed in contact behind each other and directed towards a multiple-channel output conveyor. On arrival, the bottles are given a straight-line motion and line up more or less behind each other on the output conveyor. Frequently, for spatial reasons, this output conveyor must be of limited length. To prepare an adequate buffer stock, bottles must be distributed across its entire working surface. This distribution of bottles behind each other, across the entire width of the output conveyor, can only be done by imparting a high speed to output conveyor paddle chains. Thus, by high speed collisions the bottles push one another, and distribute themselves across the width of the output conveyor.
This type of system has a certain number of disadvantages. As the rhythm of production increases, more rapid bottle distribution over the whole output conveyor working surface becomes necessary. Poor distribution promptly results in bottle accumulation at the upstream machine exit, at the level of the input conveyor, and subsequent production halts. Distribution speed is dependent on collision shock effects between the different bottles. To increase collision shock effects, it is necessary to increase the output conveyor paddle chain advancement speed. This results in numerous major drawbacks, notably a large number of bottles are knocked over, requiring frequent operator intervention. Other disadvantages include high noise levels and bottle breakage due to the collision shock, etc.
Another existent system is available to widen and slow down batches of upright bottles or similar items. This system consists of a single-channel input conveyor emerging on a laterally inclined intermediary conveyor which slows down and groups the bottles. At the intermediary conveyor exit, bottles enter a three-channel output conveyor filling the entire working surface. Thanks to better bottle distribution, obtained without pressure, output conveyor paddle chains run at a lower progression speed. However, distribution conditions optimal it is questionable whether the.
Unfortunately, the inclined plane, essentially composed by the intermediary conveyor, has a certain number of drawbacks. Bottle movement simply driven by gravity is totally inconsistent, since it is dependent on the friction coefficient, which varies as a function of bottle bottom roughness and conveyor surface irregularities. Moreover, the angle of inclination of the intermediary conveyor is a function not only of the type of recipients transported, but their weight as well. Therefore the conveyor will have a given angle of inclination depending on whether the bottles moved are empty or full. Many factors must be taken into account to determine the slope of the inclined plane.
Another disadvantage of this system which should not be overlooked is the increased risk of bottles falling from the intermediary conveyor. This disadvantage is compounded by the fact that a bottle falling from the upper section of the intermediary conveyor will knock over all the bottles situated downstream.
It should also be noted that bottle distribution depends on the length of the inclined plane, so the more output conveyor channels there are, the longer the intermediary conveyor must be.